Would YOU miss me?
by YaoiQueen17
Summary: AU fic with a little OC. When Naruto has a rough break up with Sakura, how can he ever recover? Warning : YAOI
1. No-one will miss me

This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it! It was originally meant to be a one-shot but I think I'm going to make it a proper chapter fic. If I do continue it, it will turn into a NaruSasu (or SasuNaru) fic. This means boy x boy love and possibly yaoi, peoples! Rating may change in later chapters. Homophobes, be warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be way different…

* * *

Finally - I was out of that hell-hole! At least now I could retreat to the confines of my own basic bedroom in my own dilapidated flat and bawl myself to a dreamless sleep. God knows I needed it. I sped up and was at the opposite side of the street to my friends. At least now, I could let my emotions show on my face. To get my mind off things, I decided to try and take in my surroundings through the haze of depression clouding my teenage mind.

The snow was falling in small clumps, barely able to feel, and were landing in my hair. I could smell the aroma of sheer _coldness _and the whiff of cheese and onion crisps that, in my current state, was turning my stomach. The sun lazily hung in the yellowing sky like a battery-powered desk lamp and the sound of compacting snow under my winter boots sounded disturbingly like someone eating crisps.

'Hey Chouji,' I turned around to be met with the sight of the incessant muncher and a swift snowball to the face. I spluttered in surprise and threw a retaliation shot that hit him square in the forehead, my aim excellent at such a close ranged target.

'Aww,' Chouji complained, 'how did you know it was me?' I simply raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous question and the sight of him opening yet another packet – it was ridiculous, the guy never got full! It was a bit like me at Ichiraku's ramen bar, actually.

Another ball of snow just missed me and so I scooped a handful of the fluffy white stuff from the fence next to me and threw it right back at Kiba, but even the sight of his shocked and aghast look as he was hit and fell into the blushing Hinata did nothing to cheer me up. They were made for each other, perfect together.

Noticing my frown, Chouji looked puzzled.' What's up Naruto?' he inquired, showing rare affection towards me. I looked up and just shrugged in reply, the change from my usual bouncy, ramen filled self very noticeable. 'Is it because Ichiraku's is closing down?'

My eyes widened dramatically. My favourite ramen bar? Closing down?

'It's WHAT?' I yelled, resulting in the young couple ahead of me turning around and glaring at me like they both wanted to rip my head off and using it to clean the inside of their toilets. Seriously, why was everyone so against me? First her and now them … I choked at the thought of the day's events and had to fight the burning sensation building up behind my eyes.

'Thought that would get a reaction out of you…' Chouji smiled slyly, his hand delving back into his snack bag,' at least the prospect of no more ramen is a helluva lot worse than whatever else has got you down, eh?'

He had no idea how wrong he was.

'Just for saying that I'm con… confesc… taking these off you!' I growled, struggling with the word that I heard from my teachers on a daily basis. I snatched the revolting half empty bag from his chubby fingers and poured every last repulsive-smelling one into the bin, laying the packet to rest on the top.

Chouji's whole body lurched forward and his hand outstretched like a puppet with a string attached to his snack and he fell to his knees. 'Such a short life you had, dearest potato snack, beloved friend…'

His voice was growing ever quieter as I hurried away at a faster pace. As I got further away from everybody, I slipped into an alleyway and sunk into a crouch, my head resting against the wall. I felt a familiar sensation ripping at my chest and as I let out the first sob, the next soon followed. I felt the salty moisture drip down my chin and soak into my trademark orange jacket. She had left me today. That heartless rodent that I had loved for so long had left me, her pink hair slapping me in the face after announcing that she had found someone else… someone better. The claws of pain once again raked down my ribs at the thought of Sakura's heartless words and I let out another loud sob. I was surprised that no-one could hear me, actually. The mind-numbing sobs I emitted from my mouth could probably be heard from the next country, never mind he next street.

Or perhaps they could hear me, but no-one cared. My friends had long passed by and everyone else regarded me like something nasty that they didn't want to step in. Or worse - something that they already had stepped in and was stuck to the bottom of their shoes. But her? Sakura? I had truly believed that she was different...

I slumped to the side and my face came into contact with the hard, wet ground and instead of getting back up, I just stayed there, my sobs later dissolving into snores as I decided to stay put and never move. I wanted to stay there and die.

It's not like anyone would miss me anyway.

* * *

Awww, sad Naruto :( But never fear, things will get better!

Any mistakes with grammar or spelling, just tell me and I will fix them - thanks. I have decided that I will end each chapter with a one liner - any suggestions or story prompts, just PM me! :)


	2. As heartless as you

My second chapter already! (squee!) I can't believe how it just flew from my head onto the computer. ( Although I did completely change the storyline five times :) lol)

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, happy? Well I'm certainly not. :(

Warning: Colourful language and possible future 's man love, people!

* * *

The pale moonlight seeped in through the thin curtains and was the only source of illumination for the dark, usually cheerful looking family room of the unfortunate families household. I could feel the cold, stale air filtering through my lungs as I spat the word into my brothers scarred face. 'No.'

'It wasn't a fucking question!' he yelled at me, finally losing his temper and pinning me to the wall, his cold fingers biting into my pale neck like a noose bringing me to death. 'You will do this outouto…' he spat, regaining his calm façade and decorating it with an evil grin like that of an amused Cheshire cat. His red eyes swirled angrily and the madness lurking behind them was obvious as he glared at me, hoping to bend me once again to his will.

'Oh no, aniki, you are very wrong indeed,' my eyes swirled equally as menacingly, not breaking from the deathly staring competition, man to man. Brother to brother.

Killer to killer.

He released my neck from his iron grip. 'I've already killed our parents,_ dear brother_, yet you seem to still lack motivation… ' He trailed off, pondering the thought.

'How about… do it, or I will slaughter our pretty little captives over there!' he chuckled, motioning to the family that, before we had burst in, had been happily eating a family lunch. They were tied up in the corner, although very much unconscious. The father had a thin trail of blood leaking down the side of his otherwise handsome face from a hit slightly too hard delivered by Kisame, whom was silently guarding the door with an amused look on his pale blue face.

'Why don't you just do it, shithead?' I was getting thoroughly sick of this one-sided conversation.

'You know full well why I can't. I can't just go in and shoot them, it would be…' He struggled to find the word '…improper.' he grinned greedily, obviously very pleased with himself.

'I must give you the honour of killing again Sasuke dearest, I hear that the withdrawal symptoms are quite nasty. You must kill again, or the blood lust from your eyes would take you over when you least expected it, forcing you to lash out at everyone around you. But of course you already know that.' He sounded smug as he knew that this fact was the only reason that I would inevitably kill again.

'After all, brother, you didn't seem to enjoy it very much last time you lost control.'

He knew that right then he had me like a puppet on a string. His words were very much true and I could still remember the day very clearly. I had lost many people that I had cared about ...

I couldn't let Itachi know that his words had affected me and so I kept my face relaxed, battling internally with the flood of memories that threatened to drown me in sorrow. I still remembered the face of the man that I had killed, the face of a hero. The face of my secret love.

'Don't talk as if

you know anything about me brother, I have changed a lot while you were gone. When you left me for dead on the street? Do you remember that, aniki?'

'Oh don't say it like that outouto, it was merely a ... disagreement among brothers.' he retorted snidely, ' the way you put it, you make me sound like a monster!'

'You are a monster,' I murmured quietly, a sick feeling gathering in my bones. With an almost sick satisfaction I looked into the face with the horrendous scars that I had decorated him with when I set his residence on fire._Residence_, not home, because there was definitely nothing homely about it. The number of times he had kidnapped children to rape and murder in that ominous building was too many to count, girls _and_ boys falling prey to his thin, greedy fingers.

'Don't you DARE talk to him like that!' Kisame roared, leaping over and attacking my face with a swift punch, sure to leave me with a gleaming black eye the following morning. The look on his face was rivaled with the bored looking Itachi sternly saying ,'stand down.'

Kisame did just that and I laughed sarcastically, the sound seeming tinny from my dry throat. 'Oh Kisame, my sincerest apologies - I had forgotten that you were fuck buddies with my brother, 'I chuckled, my comment being rewarded with an angry 'listen here' from Kisame before he was once again quieted by a wave of my brother's pale, feminine hand.

Itachi was obviously being bored to near death with our conversation too and decided to end things, saying, 'Kisame? Wake the captives up and kill them one by on in front of each other. Start with the parents; let the children have the pleasure of watching their poor mummy and daddy get murdered. Much like I did for you, I suppose, dearest Sasuke.' He turned to face me, obviously feeling pleased with himself and looking quite like a cat with its hand in the canary cage. 'Oh Sasuke, only someone as heartless as you could let this happen,' he announced gleefully, practically bouncing with excitement.

I couldn't let this happen, but what could I do? I was completely powerless over these maniacs and would be dead straight away in a fair fight between either one of them. There were also many more of Itachi's … followers outside to prevent us from being disturbed and making escape impossible. It was true; I had no other option left. He was right, the blood lust would come back eventually and I could by no means let this happen. The people who Itachi wanted me to kill were criminals anyway…

'I ... I'll do it, Itachi. Just let them go, please' I whimpered pathetically. He knew that I would say that, yet it made the corners of his scarred mouth curl up in a sadistic smile.

'You are too easy to sway. That's why dad never loved you.'

* * *

Harsh words, Itachi! Aww, poor murdering Sasuke. My story is just a misery fest :( It will get better! (I hope!)

Next chapter should be out before next sunday, but no guarantees. And remember, reviews are love, people!

Xxx


	3. Whiskers

**Sorry that it's been a while, I will try to update every week but sometimes I just don't have good internet... or access to a computer. Sorry guys!**

**Also, this is turning a bit OOC. Its easier to write AU and slightly OOC anyway, you have less boundaries and can make them do anything that to want - like making Sasuke a little uke and Naruto seme :)**

**Disclaimer: I own plushies, does that count? Guess not ...**

**Short chapter is short! #sweatdrop#**

* * *

I turned into the alleyway of the old house, wanting to escape as fast as possible through the rear exit. I hurried along, wary of being followed by Itachi or his little minions - I wasn't scared, I just didn't _look_ for trouble.

Looking at the ground as I was, it was surprising that I didn't see the obstruction before I tripped over it.

Dusting off my butt, reviving my flattened hair and cursing in a way that would make my mother ( had she been alive) cry, I decided that I didn't like falling over much.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the It that I had tripped over was in fact a he. A very attractive he. A young man, a boy really,with unruly blonde hair too bright to be natural in spikes that could have rivaled those on the sole of a football boot. He had three horizontal scars on each cheek and the most tanned skin that I had ever seen. I also knew that if he opened his eyes, I would be able to see pools of blue that were so easy to drown in, just as I had foolishly done before. I knew this boy.

He was supposed to be dead...

Itachi had told me he was dead!

Why was he sleeping out in an alleyway on the cold wet ground, without as much as a blanket to cover his shivering body? Why did he look as though he had been crying? Why was he wearing the local school uniform?

Why the fuck was I just standing there? I had to move him before my brother found and recognized him. Then it dawned on me. A blinding panic overtook me, clawing dangerously at my already raw and panicked insides.

What if he already had?

I scooped up the sleeping blonde and ran, full sprint, towards my apartment. My breath left my body in panicked huffs.

What if Itachi had already seen him and hurt him? maybe even _raped_ him?! (1) Who knows what would have happened if I was just a minute later... Even though I thought it impossible, I sped up further.

It was just a few blocks away but the warm glow bathing me from the streetlights wasn't enough to see by with the winter wind attacking my eyes and I stumbled a few times. I somehow saw my apartment block and, noticing the lift, felt thankful of the faster means of ascending 25 floors.

I rushed into the pod and clutched to blonde tightly to me, ignoring the wide-eyed scared glances that we received from the other lift passenger, a scrawny looking teenager with her coat done up so tight that she looked like a freaking Eskimo (2) with the most severe frostbite in the world.

As the lift doors opened on my floor I bolted out of the slowly opening doors as if I was rocket-propelled and only just caught a quiet relieved sigh from the other passenger before the lift doors clanged shut once more.

I propped my blonde visitor against the wall and fumbled for my apartment key, cursing the jacket manufacturers for adding so many damn pockets. I finally found it and inserted it into the lock, momentarily panicking that it wouldn't fit.

But fit it did, and so I opened the door and hurriedly pushed Naruto in, closing the door forcefully after us and almost forgetting to extract my key from the lock.

I dumped him ungracefully on my bed and tried to calm my breathing but I then realized that it would be very hard to do whilst looking at his perfect skin, sexy hair, sensuous abs, cute fox whiskers...

Fuck no! I was getting obsessed!

I escaped to my small kitchen and started brewing hot chocolate, hoping that the guy that slept through being lifted from the cold floor and being carried into a random guys bedroom could be awoken by the irresistible aroma.

Suddenly, I remembered one thing sure to wake up my blondie - ramen! I dug through my cupboard, sure I would have some, and was relieved when I found a solitary cup of miso ramen at the back of my rice hoard. After all, you never can have enough rice!

I prepared the ramen and started psyching myself up to go into my bedroom to awake him with it when he surprisingly sauntered through the door, looking very lost. I had remembered perfectly, his eyes were as blue and youthful as I had imagined. It was hard to forget them when I saw them in my dreams every night.

He saw me and his beautiful eyes widened, fists balled at his sides. He yelled, " Where the hell am I? Who the fuck are you? And is that ramen?!" He pouted cutely, with his hands on his hips in what the blonde baka probably thought was a menacing pose.

"Naruto..."

"How the hell do you know my name, you creep!"

This one shocked me. How could he not remember me? I had been his best friend for more than three years as children! After everything I had done, he should have been mentally scarred - If I was Naruto I would try and kill me for it! I had always harbored a secret crush on him and when his death had been confirmed, I had been devastated... I had killed the only person that I was ever to love and I would never be able to remove the stain of blood from my hands.

How was the guy even here - I had been to his fucking funeral for god's sake!

"It's me, Sasuke! Uchiha!" he still looked lost and so I decided to make things more personal. "You know -I'm duckbutt! Teme! Oh dobe, you must remember me! You baka, I was the one that painstakingly taught you to ride your bike after we met at the orphanage!"

"Oh, you're an orphan too?"

"Usuratonkachi! I was your best fucking friend!"

He had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm sorry... Sasuke? I don't remember anything from before I was ten years old. I musta hit my head pretty hard of something, but I obviously don't remember what."

He didn't remember! That means that all of the terrible things that I had done were erased from his memory! I could start again - but this time, without quite so many deaths...

"Do you remember where you got those scars?" It was the clincher. If this went well...

"No, I don't remember, why? Do you find them sexy?" he snorted jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

I fought to keep the blush from my face. I had discovered that I liked the male anatomy much more than the female one at a very early age, but it still made me blush when someone would call me out on it so soon. I tried to focus on the other half of the sentence - he didn't remember! That was definitely good news for me.

"Here." I handed him the cup of miso ramen and it almost made me laugh aloud when he ate it so fast that his hands were almost a blur, chopsticks materializing from out of nowhere.

"Do you remember anything about your parents at all?"

"What is this, twenty questions? I don't remember anything, I've told you!" He pouted, but I could see the pain in his eyes as he answered.

* * *

I hadn't lied when I told Sasuke that I didn't remember my parents. I didn't remember them, but I always dreamed about them. I had dreamed every night for as long as I could remember about walking into a room - presumably the living room of my former home - to find my parents sprawled on the floor in pools of their own blood. I would always rush to help them against my will, pulled in by a strong, irresistible force only to find them already dead, looks of pure horror etched into their still, lifeless faces.

My six-year-old self had always had trouble to believe that they wouldn't just sit up and grin "fooled ya!" but of course they never did. Their skin would still be warm, showing that their murder had been recent and their eyes would always be open and fading into a milky, dead color.

But that was just a dream, and I would be stupid to think that it was anything else.

* * *

**(1) We seriously need interrobangs back! (Google it, man)**

**(2) No offence to anyone. But I am Sasuke, right?**

**And hell yeah he swears a lot in the absence of Kiba! Sorry if this is getting confusing, everything will hopefully be easier to understand later. To summarize, Sasuke has a mega man-crush on Naruto and did something bad to him when they were younger and eventually ended up killing him, but Naruto doesn't remember.**** :(**

** Reviews are love, people! And sorry if the next chapter isn't out for a while. :(**


	4. Sweet dreams, Naruto?

**Heyaa guys! This was like, all of my inspiration in one chapter. I'm all out now, lol**

**Sorry that there's still no NaruSasu, it might take a while to get onto that bit - but I will come eventually *nods***

**I tried not to make this chapter too dark and i'm sorry if I repeat stuff from the previous chapter unintentionally - completely my bad! **

* * *

_The air was cold and bit at my cheeks as I ran home, my froggy backpack bouncing in time with my steps. My school uniform was covered in beans, mash and ketchup; the result of having a rather impressive food fight in the cafeteria at lunchtime. _

_My small hands threw open the front door of the house my parents and I shared and I dumped my bag ungracefully onto the kitchen table, shouting, "Momma, I'm home!" But there was no answer. That was when I knew something was very wrong._

_My mummy would always be waiting for me in the living room with a cup of tea, smiling and enthusiastically how my day had been. Upon glancing into the living room, I realized that it was not the case. Worry twisted in my gut once again, worrying for the safety of my favourite person. My hands grew clammy._

_No! There was no need to worry; she was probably asleep after cleaning the house so well. Maybe she was angry at me for getting my uniform dirty! Oh no! Or she could just be hiding from me, because Hide and Seek was her favourite game. Yes, that was it. She would be upset if she found out how worried I had been, so I would just search for her like it was a normal day. Which it was._

_I bounded up the stairs; my feet bouncing off the spongy blue carpet. I let my hands trail along the cream wallpaper, feeling all of the bumps and imperfections of the wall. Then I realized: mum would be mad at me if she saw that my uniform was so dirty! My mum didn't ever hit me because she was so nice that she wouldn't hurt a fly. Even so, her disapproving look always made me feel like a bad son._

_I escaped into my bedroom and I picked out my favourite t-shirt, that my friend Kiba would call the 'Orange Monstrosity', from the pile on my bedroom floor. I took of my school shirt and it as if winter had come early, I was so cold. As I hurriedly pulled on my top, I was already making my way along to my parents' bedroom – the most obvious place to start searching. _

"_Okaa-san?" I slowly pulled open the white-painted door and was greeted with the smell of decay, much like the smell of the dead squirrel that the creepy guy Gaara had brought into school for show and tell once. I recoiled, but what I saw when I looked back made me throw up what little food that I had left inside my petite six-year-old body over my parents' fluffy carpet._

_Everything else in the world went silent; the lack of street noise and animal sound making it seem like my life had been put on mute. The hair on my arms prickled in horror at what I was seeing._

_My mother was lying on the floor, still in her cleaning clothes that were now saturated with her own blood. It dripped from a gaping wound on her neck and dripped from the ends of her unusually messy brown hair splayed over her face, which showed an extremely scared and horrified expression. Her skin still held the warmth of life, showing that not ten minutes before, she had still been alive. Her eyes, covered with the milky film of death, portrayed the deepest sadness imaginable. Her arms were halfway to her neck as if reaching to stem the flow of blood._

_Reluctantly getting closer, I saw that beside my mother was the prone form of my dead father. His tie was tied around his throat like a hanging noose and there was an obvious gaping wound in his chest, the blade that pierced him obviously being as sharp as sharks' teeth. His hand was outstretched, as if reaching out to my mother to wake her from her eternal slumber. His blood had spread to mingle with my mothers, like a final embrace. The red substance still dripped from his chest, making me gag again. _

_I heard breathing behind me and whirled quickly to be greeted with a shock of black hair rounding the corner and vacating the scene. That was when I swore to my parents: I would find the man responsible._

_And kill_ _him_.

* * *

I jerked up from my sleep to find that I was in the bed of a blue wallpapered room, the thin sheets around my waist. It had been just a dream - but definitely more vivid. I could remember every detail, down to the smell of baking bread emanating from the oven, unlike every other time when I had dreamed it and forgotten as soon as my slumber was shattered.

I remember that I was in the house of an old friend ... Sasuke? And that I had agreed to sleep in this second bedroom for the night. Why did he have a second bedroom anyway, if he just owned a small flat? He must have bought more than one.

I decided that after that dream, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and so I hauled myself as quietly as possible out of the large bed.

I opened the black glossy door to find the lights on in the rest of the flat. I walked down the hall and I found myself stopping to stand in front of the only picture on the wall. It was me, what I assumed to be Sasuke and a pink haired girl standing in front of a tall man with grey, gravity-defying hair that had all of his face covered except one eye that was curved into a happy 'u' shape.

"That was us at the orphanage with my foster dad Kakashi and Sakura from up the road," sounded a voice from behind me.

My back stiffened in surprise and I turned. "Teme! You scared me!" I accused. "It's like, 4 in the morning - why are you even awake?"

"I could ask the same about you," he skillfully evaded my question.

I crumpled my nose in distaste. "I had a bad dream," I explained," I couldn't get back to sleep. What's your excuse, Sasuke-bastard?"

"I'm an insomniac, dobe, I hardly ever sleep."

"Your electricity bill must be through the roof, then." I motioned to the brightly gleaming ceiling lights.

"I'm an Uchiha, usuratonkachi, I'm loaded." he shrugged.

I just gawped, rather rudely, reminding myself that my chin didn't belong at my chest and snapping it back into place.

The Uchiha Corporation - owned by Sasuke?

* * *

**Aww, aren't nightmares the worst? Poor Naru-chan. And who did that black hair belong to?**

**Gotta wait to find out! :)**


End file.
